Legacy of Olympus
by eagledog3862
Summary: Percy Jackson was the greatest demigod that ever lived, this is his legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my newest story idea! It's a bit strange considering what my last fic was about, but this idea was swirling in my head. I want to know if you guys want me to continue this story or not though, so PM or review with your thoughts**

* * *

Hey there, my name is Alexander Thompson. I'm fifteen years old, the year is 2214 and I just found out I'm a demigod. This is my story.

It all started on my fifteenth birthday, when my father, the only family I had left died in a car accident leaving on my own. By this point many of the foster care and adoption systems had fallen apart due to a lack of funding but I didn't mind. I didn't want a new family, I wanted my old one, me and my dad no one else. I stayed in the house until I was kicked out by the landlord.

I had to take what little money my father had left and what few possessions I had, and get out of town. Cleveland was the only city I'd ever known so walking through the smaller towns on the way to New York was a new experience. At the time, I had no idea why I was walking towards New York; but something about it just seemed to tug at my gut.

It took me weeks to find my way to New York, hitching rides and walking most of the way. It was tough but I dealt with it, held on to the image of my father; guiding me, leading me onward. I'd never known my mother, but my father had always told me stories of how smart and fast and strong she was. She never really mattered much to me, she wasn't there and Dad was.

Charles Thompson, my father, was the leading designer in specialized government weaponry. He invented the Gravity Reversal Unit, as well as the Spacial Decompresser among others. He said my mother had been a political strategist working for one of the senators that was sent to inspect his work. They dated for several months, and finally she was gone, I was there and my father lost a piece of himself.

Anyway back to New York, I arrived in Manhattan still unsure of what I was supposed to do there. I walked up and down the streets before finally stopping in front of the Empire State Building. My feet took me through the door almost against my will, dragging me over to the front desk. The attendant handed me a key card, and sent me to the elevators. The old building, nearing 300 years old was starting to show signs of its age. The key card was old technology, but it still managed to work.

I started to get confused as the elevator continued far past the usual limit, the hand had already passed the top floor. It was moving quickly, but I could tell it used to move a lot faster. When it reached the top I was met with the sight of amazingly intricate buildings and roadways dimmed by time. The streets had holes, and some of the buildings had collapsed. The former grandeur was glimpsed in the small details that hadn't been completely wiped by the effects of time and disregard.

I wasn't even able to control myself as I pressed onward. I felt like I was walking through some sort of strange dream, nothing here made sense. The buildings were far too old to have been supported by the technology of the time period, and the anti gravity technology holding the city so high into the air would have been non-existent.

The force compelled me toward a large palace like structure at the top of the city, it was reminiscent of the Parthenon in Greece, but more grand. And much much larger. The marble roads sparkled as chunks dropped and fell toward New York City hundreds of feet below.

I pushed open the door of the palace, and looked to see an empty hearth and a gigantic throne room. I saw one person, a lone woman kneeling in the center of the room. I felt my feet drag me forward, a mix of dread and curiosity filling my thoughts.

I stopped alongside the woman, she turned her head toward me, her storm grey eyes locking onto mine. "I'm sorry we had to meet like this my son, but the last vestiges of my power are fading. I needed to meet you once before I faded, to see my last child, the last demigod."

I stood still, the words didn't compute. Not remotely.

"I want you to go to Half Blood City in Long Island, I need you to cleanse the city. To bring back the Gods, to remember us."

I watched in shock as the woman started to fade, her body losing form, the colors that made up her image smudging. In a matter of moments she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for a new chapter, and a short one at that.

I have no excuse, except that I intend to have a couple more stories up and running soon.

* * *

I nearly didn't make it to the elevator, the ground was starting to give way while the buildings crumbled to dust. I just made it through the elevator doors as the last pieces of a once great city disintegrated. I couldn't make sense of what I'd just seen and heard, Half Blood City, Mom? It wasn't computing.

I stumbled from the Empire State building, my mind was foggy like I was drunk. Everything was hazy and surreal like a dream, it felt real and yet I could tell something was off. I watched myself call for a cab and ask to be taken to Long Island sound.

The daze started to clear as the sun set. I looked ahead out the windshield at the new city quickly approaching, it followed a similar style to the city above New York. But it looked younger, and darker. It had an almost Art Deco meets Greek look to it. With flickering green billboards, and rusting columns.  
Walkways crisscrossed each skyscraper and all kinds of shapes walked in and out of the variety of buildings. Some with horns, some with wings. It seemed as though thin shreds of a fog or mist hung between and around the many streets and buildings masking their shapes and occupants.

The cab pulled in front of a hill with one lonely pine tree sitting at its peak. I stepped out and climbed the hill, finally regaining some control over my limbs. The dried skeleton of a giant serpent lay coiled around the base of the tree, a ragged sheepskin hanging from the lower branches.

Leading away from the crest of the hill was a large roadway. It had metal edging and greenish cobbles with water running through the many cracks towards the large sewer grates on the side of the road. I looked upward in awe at the skyscrapers made of cement and bronze, the statues green with age and wear. I walked slowly up the cobbled street eyes darting left and right at the bridges and walkways and strange denizens that walked hurriedly through the city.

The road wound forward toward the ocean, and at the end on a pier stood a large monument. Seven figures and only one of them polished and glowing bronze. I stood in front of the image of a 17 year old boy with a glowing sword in his hand and a Camp Half-blood t-shirt. The plaque at the base of the statue read: Perseus Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus:  
The rest had been rubbed or scratched into nonexistence. Just as the six other figures of the statue had been ignored and uncleaned.

I sat down on a nearby bench and stared up at the face of Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while, Christmas you know. Plus I got hooked on Bioshock Infinte. Hopefully this story is starting to pick up for you guys, if not. I hope I get better at writing it.**

* * *

It took me a while to process this whole city. It was covered in dark clouds, a sort of eternal darkness. I could see the sun further out over the ocean, but it was like someone was keeping the sun away. My brain was working overtime to process this place, the statue was the only open area I could see except for a corridor pointing out toward the ocean, all of the buildings just continued out and under the ocean.

The eerie green fire burned underwater giving the whole ocean ahead a dark green hue. Another thing, for all the green fire this city was friggin' cold! Maybe it was all the mist, or the chill that ran up and down my spine. One way or another this whole city felt cold and rotten. I rubbed my arms to try and get some warmth back into them before deciding that walking would probably help me warm up.

The city was planned out like a giant U, with the tips curved inward leaving a small line of sight out to the ocean. The streets crisscrossed in random directions with no sense of purpose. Even the main road wound past certain areas. I decided to explore one of the nearby skyscrapers. It had a large neon sign depicting a satyr drinking from a bottle of alcohol. I figured it was a bar, but that was probably warm which was more than I could say for the streets.

The first thing I noticed was the smell, the whole place smelled of vomit and wet fur. I nearly hurled. As I stepped in all eyes turned toward me, none of them were human. That should have made me turn around right then and there. However foggy mind, and arrogance are poor qualities to exercise when entering a monsters only bar on the dark side of town.

"You lost kid?" A nearby satyr sneered before taking a sip of whatever it was he was drinking (smelled like rotten tomatoes).  
"You could say that, I'm new to the city..." When I mentioned being new, the bar grew still instantly. There was a collective sniff, a large intake of breath. Everything was frozen, I knew that something big was happening but couldn't bring myself to act.

"Demigod..." The satyr from before whispered in reverence.

"He's mine!" screamed a particularly ugly cyclopes sitting in the back. He staggered drunkenly to his feet, a large sword in one hand, a beer can in the other.  
"It's been years since I got pureblood demigod for treat, and none of yous is stoppin' me." He fell forward and passed out.

The bar exploded.

A dracnae slithered right at me with lightning speed, instincts I didn't know I had kicked in. She lunged, and I dodged grabbing her sword, and stabbing it into the oncoming minotaur with one fluid motion.

The minotaur exploded into dust leaving a rather large revolver in its wake. I caught the dracnae on the backswing before picking up the firearm. It took a moment before shifting to fit my grip perfectly, a holster materializing around my waist. The bar froze again, and I aimed the gun at the crowd while backing slowly toward the door.

I had never been so glad to be cold. I sprinted through the streets of Half Blood City with a sword in my left hand and a gun in my right. Water splashed all around my feet as I ran towards the left tip of the U. I noticed the buildings start to improve, orange fire blazed on some buildings.

Then the sirens hit, and the screams. I guess I'd be pretty freaked out if a haggard teenager with two weapons burst into my civic center followed by an army of monsters.

The crowd screamed and dispersed as bronze automatons with built in sirens worked to keep the monsters at bay. I stood there breathing heavily watching the automatons work hard to stun the monsters rather than kill them.

"Who in Hades are you!" Shouted a girl about my age. She was standing at the front of the crowd.

"Hi, I'm Alexander Thompson. I have no idea what's happening, but I've been told I'm some sort of demigod or something. Can someone please explain?"

The crowd just stood there, not quite understanding.

"A, hello? Explanation, anyone?" I was getting a bit exasperated by the shocked looks of all the weirdos in togas. Who wears a toga in the year 2214 anyway?

The girl from before walked over to me, and slapped me, hard. I was seeing stars as she explained to the crowd that I was her cousin who had gone into the lower city on an adventure, and must be a little delusional from the mist. None of it made sense to me, but she also whispered to me:

"Follow me, I know who has the answers."


End file.
